New Year, New love
by Mr.Tool
Summary: I'm in love with Kendall, Kendall is in love with me... Everyone knows except for us, will a new years eve Party change that?


**Buenos Dias, ok so this is a little idea I had and was planning to finish it before New Years...but things didn't really work out as planed. It's a little...ok ALOT late but It's finally done and I must say, it was alot of fun to do. So I hope you guys like it. A BIG thank you to Becca and Jeremy for being such awesome Beta's and great friends, love you guys a whole bunch! And now, on with the fic!**

Ryan's P.O.V

Both Jeremy and I sat around our shared apartment, trying to figure out what to wear for the New Year's Eve party Carlos was throwing tonight.

"How about this shirt with this pair of pants?" I asked Jeremy, holding up a black dress shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Hmm, maybe, but why don't you try to dress it up with a tie or a vest or something?" Jeremy suggested, now bored out of his mind, since this was the 8th outfit I had shown him.

"Nah, I don't want to be overdressed. Plus, I'm not trying to impress anyone anyway." I shrugged my shoulders while setting the outfit down on my bed.

"So, you're NOT trying to impress Kendall tonight?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows at me, teasing me a bit, knowing that I was crushing on Kendall, and hard.

"Shut up, dude. Plus, he doesn't like me all like that. He's with Jaime, remember?" I said, now feeling a bit down since I was, in fact, crushing on one of my best friends, and I knew that nothing would ever come of it.

"Oh come on Ry, don't lose hope. You never know, he may actually like you as well, but be too shy to actually tell you." Jeremy suggested, but I completely ignored him, knowing that it wasn't even an option. He was dating Jaime for goodness sake. How is that being too shy to tell me? For all I knew, he may not even be gay or bi.

"I came to the conclusion that we will be nothing more then just friends, and I rather not get my hopes up, thinking that there might be a slight possibility that he may like me as well, when in reality, it will probably never happen. Either way, I just don't want to end up being hurt." I said, while pulling off the shirt I was wearing and pulled it over my head, then threw it on the bed.

"Don't sell yourself short bro. And who knows, tonight may be the night he confesses his love for you to you." He said, half joking, in attempts to cheer me up. I took a second to think of the 10% chance I actually had of him maybe liking me more then just friends. Just the way he would always seem to flirt around with me and always be suggestive, enough to hint at something, but never enough to make anything of it was enough to make me think he may actually be into me as well.

"Yeah, in my wildest of dreams, dude. Now, if you could oh so kindly leave so I can finish getting dressed, please." I said while rushing him out of the room. Once he was out, I closed the door and took a quick shower, then got dressed in the outfit that was laid out on my bed. Once completely dressed, I walked over to the full length mirror that was hanging from my closet door to quickly check myself out and make sure I looked okay, while messing with my hair a bit, trying to spike my Mohawk. I then walked into my closet and picked out a dark red and a gray tie, trying to make up my mind on which one would look better. Still undecided, I walked back to the mirror and went back and forth between the red and gray tie, then finally settled with the red one. I quickly put it on, then walked to my dresser to put some Cologne on, before walking out the room to meet up with Jeremy. He definitely was more overdressed then me, wearing dark black dress pants with a dark blue dress shirt, a black vest, and gray tie.

"Looking sharp bro, but here, lets fix that tie up a bit." Jeremy said while walking over to correct the way I had my tie.

"Oh come on, it looked fine the way I had it." I whined, rolling my eyes at him, while swatting his hands away. Once he was done fixing my tie, we both walked out to my car and drove off to Carlos' house. After a 20 minute drive, with me blasting Michael Bublé's Christmas CD, we were finally at Carlos' house at around 9 p.m. Both of us got out and walked to the front step, where we were greeted by Becca, who happened to answer the door before we even had the chance to actually make it all the way to the front door.

"Hey you two, about damn time. Wow, you two do actually clean up nice, I'm impressed." Becca said while whistling at us.

"Thanks, and you look nice as well." I leaned in to give her a hug.

"One of your New Year resolutions better be to be nicer to us, girl." Jeremy joked, while giving her a quick hug as well.

"I'll think about it, but chances are that it's probably not going to happen so...hate to burst that bubble." She joked as she walked in. We followed right behind her and walked into the living room where the rest of the group was. Without even thinking, my eyes automatically began to search the room for Kendall, and of course, he was sitting on the couch with Jaime in hand.

I took a deep breath before attempting to move towards him, but before I could even take a single step, both Jeremy and I were greeted by Carlos, who had a few drinks in hand.

"Hey there Jer-bear, wow you look amazing." Carlos leaned in for a hug from Jeremy.

"Thanks Carlitos, you look nice too. I'm really looking forward to bringing in the New Year with you, babe." Jeremy said, trying not to sound so sappy, but I rolled my eyes at him as to how lovey dovey they were being.

"Me too, it's going to be a hell of a night. Do either of you care for a drink?" Carlos asked, holding out two fancy cups with Margarita mix in them.

"No, thank you, I'm this ones' designated driver." Jeremy said while pointing over at me. I was known to get carried away once I would start to drink, so I tried not to drink that often.

"One fucking time, dude. Are you going to bring that up every time?" I asked, a bit annoyed that he was still holding that very awkward moment from the last party over me.

"Do I even want to know?" Carlos asked, now curious as to what Jeremy was referring to.

"Two words...stripper..pole." Jeremy said while holding two fingers up.

"It only happened because it was a dare. Otherwise, it wouldn't have happened. Plus, Kendall seemed to be really into it as well." I laughed to myself a bit, while looking back over to where Kendall was. He was still sitting on the couch with Jaime, who seemed to have the need to sit as close as possible to him. I rolled my eyes at them while taking the drink from Carlos' hand and practically downed the whole thing.

"Well, can you give us a fair warning if you decide to go all stripper on us?" Carlos asked, while staring at me with a bit of concern as I finished the last bit of the drink.

"Fine, warning..It MAY happen again, but probably not." I said, half joking, Carlos and Jeremy were not amused and just walked off to meet with Logan and Becca, without even responding.

Just as I was making an attempt to walk over to Kendall and Jaime, James walks up to me to hand me another drink.

"Hey there, Ry, look at you looking all handsome." James stared me down as I sipped on the drink.

"Well, I try-" I stopped when I smelled the all too familiar sent of Kendall's cologne on him. "Hey, is that Kendall's cologne you're wearing?" I asked him, curious as to why he would be wearing it.

"Yeah, I ran out of mine and used his instead. Wow, obsessed much, kid?" He laughed at me as I continued to sip on my drink.

"No, I'm not obsessed, I just pay very close attention to some things." I defended the weird coincidence that I did happen to know that he was wearing Kendall's cologne.

"Things about Kendall, huh? Sure, whatever lets you sleep at night, Ry. Why don't you go over there and talk to him?'' James asked, pointing over at him to point out that Jaime had gotten up and was walking over to where Becca and the rest of the group was.

"Yeah, right after this liquid courage sets in." I said, downing the last bit of my drink.

"As long as you don't make an ass out of yourself, then go for it. And hey, if things don't work out, maybe you and I can maybe.." He began to say, but it was obvious that he felt awkward about finishing the sentence.

"Yeah, maybe." I answered for him, now thinking about the possibility of giving it a try. He smiled back at me, then walked over to where everyone else was.

I made yet another attempt to walk up to Kendall. This time, I wasn't going to let anything get in my way. I made it over to the sofa and sat next to him, smiling over at him as he made eye contact with me.

"Hey there, Rydoll, what's up?" He asked, turning his body slightly towards me. My heart always seemed to skip a beat every time he would use that nickname. As stupid as it may be, it always had the same effect on me.

"Not much, how are you?" I asked, not noticing how my body somehow involuntarily scooted closer to him. I noticed he looked down at the very little space that was now between us and smirked.

"I'm good. Uh Ry, close enough for you?" He joked, and just as I was about to scoot back a bit, he placed his hand on my knee to stop me. I couldn't help but blush a bit at the thought of him wanting me to be as close. "You look nice by the way. I haven't seen you all dressed up before." He added.

"Oh, thanks. I'm not big on getting all dressed up. I think I actually kind of look a little silly, to tell you the truth." I answered, noticing that his hand was still on my knee.

"Nonsense, you look extremely handsome all dolled up." He said, now grinning like an idiot at me. 'There he goes again with the damn flirting' I thought to myself while shyly looking away from him. As I was turning back to face him to reply, I noticed Jaime walking back up to the sofa.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" She asked, while standing right next to Kendall.

"Oh nothing really, just sitting here talking with Kendall. Loving that dress, by the way." I commented, trying to make the moment the least awkward as possible.

"Thank you. Hey, sorry to interrupt, but Kendall, you did promise me a dance." She said as she reached down to grab his hands. He didn't seem to be thrilled at all, but got up anyway and followed her to the middle of the room, just as 'Love like woe' played.

'How fucking appropriate for the moment' I thought to myself, now feeling completely hopeless. I watched them dance for a few minutes, hating myself for the sudden feeling of jealousy that came over me.

"Hey there buddy, are you alright?" I heard Logan ask, but was completely zoned out to realize that he was standing right next to me.

"Huh...what? Oh, hey Logan. Yeah, I'm fine. Is that your drink?" I asked, looking at the glass he had in his hand.

"It was, but it looks like you may need it more than I do." He answered while handing me the cup, then sat down next to me. I drank about the half of it before starting to feel tipsy.

"Wow, that sure as hell did the trick, thanks man." I thanked him, now feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Sure thing. So how's it going with Kendall?" He asked, looking over to see what I was staring off at.

"Wait, what? You know?" I asked, a bit shocked, wondering if the whole crushing on Kendall thing had gotten out.

"Ryan, everyone knows...Well, except for that one person who should know." He said with a 'Duh' look on his face.

"Yeah, well it's not all that easy. Plus, what if he doesn't like me back. I know he doesn't like me back. I mean, look. He's dancing all close with Jaime." I said, pointing out how close Kendall was dancing behind Jaime.

"Can I tell you something? A little birdie told me that they are nothing more then just friends..But hey, you didn't hear it from me.'' He leaned in to whisper the last part.

"Well, this little birdie is going around, telling lies. Do you not see them them right now?" I asked, pointing over at them.

"Dude, relax, you can either sit here and feel sorry for yourself, or actually try to have a good time and attempt to talk to him. It's really all up to you, now, come on and join the group." He said as he got up and pulled me up with him. We made our way over to where Becca, James, Carlos and Jeremy were at and joined in on their conversation.

"Oh, hey Ryan, please tell me you agree with me and Jeremy on the fact that Facebook is so much better than Twitter. Even if Facebook can be a bit of a pain in the ass, it's way easier and more personal and it doesn't give you a limit on what you want to say." Becca argued while James and Carlos looked over to me to see if I would answer.

"I uh...I kind of-" I began to say, but cut off with James jumping in the sentence.

"Well, Twitter lets us keep in touch with our true fans and, unlike Facebook, there aren't as many posers pretending to be us." James argued back.

"I'm not all that familiar with Twitter, so I wouldn't know-" I started to say, but was cut off yet again.

"True, but your true fans wouldn't believe everything they read on Facebook. Plus, you can actually chat with your friends and it makes it a whole lot easier to keep up with what your friends are doing." Jeremy interrupted.

"I'm with you two on this one-" I tried to add to the argument, but was cut off once again.

"Ok, lets just agree to disagree on this. They both have their upsides and down sides. Neither is better then the other." Carlos finally said to settle the argument.

"Fine, I'll agree to it. Not because you told me to, but because I just love it when you make sense of things, hun." Jeremy said while leaning in to give him a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips.

"My god, can we actually act as if we are at a party, and not at a boring social gathering or something, you guys? Come on over and dance, damn it." Jaime yelled out from across the room, getting all of us to turn around and look at how ridiculous her and Kendall were dancing. I laughed to myself as to how dorky he looked, but yet found the attempt of him trying to dance adorable.

"Dear gosh, Kendall, do you have any other dance moves other then your happy dance and whatever the hell you're trying to do right now?" I asked as I made my way over to where they were dancing.

"Hey, this little move happens to be very popular with the ladies, thank you very much. You're just hating because you can't pull it off as well as I can." He answered me while still dancing.

Everyone else gathered around the group and began to dance, doing their own little thing, while a really up beat song played in the background. I danced a bit, moving my hips around to the beat of the music and every once in a while, I would be pushed by either Jeremy or Logan towards Kendall's direction, causing me to practically bump into him, so we would be face to face. All I could do was smile like an idiot at him and hope that he knew I wasn't trying to do it on purpose.

After we all danced to a few random songs, everyone went off to do their own thing, one by one, until it was just me standing there, still dancing.

I searched around the room to see where everyone had went off to, not being able to locate the one person I was actually looking for. Not wanting to seem as if I was stalking him, I walked over to the kitchen in hopes to find something stronger to drink.

"Ryan, would you care for some stuffed mushrooms?" Carlos asked while walking over with a tray full of appetizers, Jeremy following right behind him.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm actually wondering if you maybe have something stronger then Margaritas?" I asked.

"Well, you can take a shot of Tequilla if you would like, but I suggest you eat something first and to take it easy for the rest of the night. We wouldn't want you to do something you'll later regret." Carlos warned me while handing me the bottle of Tequilla.

"Ryan, you can only take the shot after you eat a mushroom first." Jeremy gave me a stern look, knowing that I would eventually listen if he nagged me enough.

I rolled my eyes while I popped a mushroom in my mouth to get Jeremy to stop bugging me, knowing damn well that he would go on about it until I did.

"So, how's it going with your attempts of telling Kendall that you're in love with him?" Carlos asked, half joking.

"Not going as well as I thought...and it seems like I'm just making an ass of myself whenever he is around." I said, now a bit disappointed with myself.

"Why don't you try to get him alone in a room and maybe talk to him about how you really feel?" Jeremy suggested, watching me as I poured a little more than a shot into a shot glass.

"That would be a good idea, Jeremy, but I don't think talking to him while I'm intoxicated is the way to go about it." I said, before I downed the shot completely.

"True, and now that you're practically wasted, I wouldn't hang around him long enough for you to say something stupid or do anything to make a fool of yourself." Jeremy said, snatching my hand away as I went for the bottle to take another shot.

"This may actually be the only chance I get, so I don't plan to do anything stupid, but if I do, I beg you both to stop me no matter what." I pleaded with them both.

"Fine, only because we really want this to happen for you. Otherwise, we would be watching you make an ass of yourself for our amusement." Jeremy said, trying to hide his smirk.

"Funny blondy. Hey I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." I said, popping another stuffed mushroom into my mouth, before walking out of the room.

I pass the living room where everyone was screaming "15 more minutes", not paying too much attention to who was in the group, and made my way into Carlos' bedroom. I searched the wall for a light switch with my hand, but was not able to find it, and instead wondered around the room in complete darkness. The alcohol was finally getting to me and I lost complete control of my movements as I stumbled around the room and bumped right onto the bed, falling face first on top of it. I laid there for about a minute, feeling a bit dizzy now, but raised my head when I smelled the all too familiar scent. I quickly got up and searched the room to see if I could spot Kendall, but seeing as it was dark, I was not able to really see where he was standing, so instead, I smelled the room to see where the cologne's scent was coming from. As I began to search the room, I suddenly bumped into someone, who I assumed was Kendall.

"Oh, hey Kendall, what's up?" I blurted out, trying keep my cool.

"I..."He began to say, but I cut him off, thinking that I should just go ahead and tell him.

"Listen Kendall, I have something to tell you and it may not be what you want want to hear, but the thing is-"I began to say, but was now cut off by him.

"Ry," Was all he was able to say before I searched around for his mouth to place a finger on it to signal him to hush.

"Shshsh no talking. So what I wanted to say was...I like you, more then just a friend, and I know that it may not mean anything to you because you're dating Jaime, but I have strong feelings for you. I've tried to ignore them and act as if you don't mean anything to me, but its kind of hard when you're all I ever think about. You can either kick my ass for it now, or act as if this never happened, but now its out in the open." I said, standing there, waiting for a response.

"Uh Ryan...was all that true?" I heard Kendall's voice ask from across the room.

"Yes...Wait what?" I quickly turned my head to look around in complete shock that Kendall's voice was coming from across the room and not right in front of me. 'Who the hell did I just spill my guts to then?' I asked myself. The lights came on seconds later, to reveal that the person who I thought was Kendall, was really James. My eyes went wide as the blood suddenly rushed to my cheeks. I could have died of embarrassment right there and then.

"Oh my damn...Uh James, dude...my bad." I said, trying to play it cool, even if this was one of my most awkward moments ever.

"It's ok, Ryan. I was trying to stop you, but you wouldn't let me. But if it helps, it was a nice little speech. Now, go and tell HIM that." James said, turning me around towards Kendall's direction. Still being a bit stunned and not really knowing what to say to him since I wasn't all too sure what he might have heard, I just waved at him with a cheesy smile.

James slowly made his way out the room, stopping right by the doorway where Kendall was, and whispering something I didn't quit catch to him, Kendall smirking over at me as his response. It made me 10 times more nervous now. I stood there, not able to move at all as he stared me down, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"So, was all of that really true?" He asked as as he leaned on the door way.

"I um...depends on what you heard..." I responded, trying to sound clueless.

"Don't play dumb with me, Ryan, I heard everything. All I'm asking is if you actually meant it or not." He asked, now a bit frustrated.

"Well, the thing is-" I began to say in attempts to change the topic, but was quickly cut off.

"Ryan, yes or no?" He simply asked, obviously wanting an answer.

"Lets just say for the sake of conversation...if the answer was yes, would yours be yes as well?" I asked, still trying to sound naïve, and finding it really hard to make eye contact with him.

"My answer has always been yes, just been waiting around for you to get the guts to actually tell me." He said simply, smiling over at me, causing me to blush a bit.

"Wait, we are talking about you feeling the same way about me, right?" I asked, a bit lost with the conversation.

"Yes, you knuckle head. It means just that. You can be so idiotic at times, but it's one of the many things I like about you." He said as he playfully rolled his eyes at me.

"So the whole Jaime thing..." I asked, still a bit afraid of the answer.

"We are just really good friends. We did date for a little while, but decided that we are better off as friends. Plus, she knew about my little crush on you and was trying to get me to finally tell you, but nothing is ever easy with you." He explained, smiling shyly at me.

"So, you got a crush on me, huh?" I teased him.

"You're such a dork sometimes." He laughed quietly as he signaled me with his finger to come closer to him. I took my time to walk over to the doorway and pressed my back on the other side of the doorway so I was now inches away from him. Before either of us could make the next move, we heard everyone starting to count down from the other room. "5...4...3...2..." and then, before I knew it, Kendall's lips were pressed on mine.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone screamed.

Kendall's lips slowly moved, waiting for me to move mine as well. I opened my mouth enough for him to slip his tongue in and find mine and took complete control by twisting and turning his tongue around my mouth while reaching out to snake his arms around my waist. I couldn't help but let out a silent moan, feeling myself get weak in the knees. Just as the kiss began to get more intense, we were suddenly surrounded by the rest of the group clearing their throats all at once.

"Happy New Year..." I said as I quickly backed off the kiss and smiled back at everyone, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"And a Happy New Year to you too...looks like you got your New Year's wish, Kendall." Carlos winked over at Kendall, who just smirked back at him.

"Wait, was this all planned?" I asked, a bit confused, looking over at everyone who still had the same stupid grins on their faces.

"No, silly, but getting you under the mistletoe at midnight was...so it kind of did work out to my advantage." Kendall wiggled his eyebrows at me while pulling me in closer. I looked up and sure enough, there was a mistletoe right above our heads.

"And it's about damn time you two are finally together...wait, you are together, right?" Jeremy asked, a bit hesitant for whatever reason.

"Yes, we are." Kendall said while leaning in to give me a small peck on the lips and once again, I began to blush.

"Ha, you owe me $20!" Becca yelled out to Logan.

"Wait...you guys bet money on this?" I asked, looking over at Becca, a bit surprised.

"Well since you two seemed to be the only ones not to know about the crushes you had for each other...we kindly put money on who and when either of you would finally confess." Logan answered, trying to make it sound as innocent as possible.

"Nice guys...very nice." I playfully joked with them.

"Hey all that matters is that it's finally out in the open and we don't have to hide our feelings for each other any more. Even if our so called friends kept it a secret when they should have tried to help instead." Kendall jokingly rolled his eyes.

"Hey, why spoil the secret when it would be interesting to be able to find it out on your own, huh?" Jaime asked.

"True, but can we maybe have a few minutes to share this moment alone?" I plead with them.

"Sure, but make it quick. The night is still young and we plan to make the best of it." James answered back while everyone else walked off to the other room.

We waited for James to walk off before we continued the kiss, right where we left off, his lips attacked mine and instantly made me weak in the knees with his every move. Our lips moved in sync with each other's, letting our tongues move freely inside each other's mouth. We continued to kiss for about a few more minutes and only breaking the kiss to try to catch our breaths.

"Mmm Happy New Year, Kendall." Was all I could say, still trying to figure out how this all even happened.

"Happy New Year, Ry. This is a beautiful start to a new year, don't you think?" He asked while pulling me in for a hug.

"You cheeseball..." I smirked "But yes, it is." I responded while hugging him back. We both stood there, holding on to each other in complete silence.

"Come on, lets join the others." He finally said while letting go and reaching out for my hand as we walked off to meet with the group. We spent the rest of the night playing random games, did a little Karaoke and continued with random arguments, making this the best New Year's ever.

THE END

**So, what did you guys think? Good, bad, "I thought you were going to take a break from writing for a while"? Please let me know! And should I maybe try a Jamyan? Yeah..I took it there.. Thanks for taking the time to read this and hope you guys review!**


End file.
